A love for eternity
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: He met her once in the busy street but couldn't find her after that...the next time he found her is in a hospital! why is she there? ASUCAG! My third one shot fic!


**_A/N: Well, another short fic done by me again! it's a sad story again though...sorry! well, thanks for those who had reviewed _The princess and her knight! Well, have fun reading this story!**

**_It's about Athrun and Cagalli again!_**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam seed! just borrowing their characters!_**

* * *

The first time I met her was during the winter season. When the first snow fell onto earth. I was out hanging out with my friends. And there in the busy street, I saw her. I saw her smiling happily while watching the snowfall. I was captivated by her smile. It was so warm and beautiful. Even when the weather was so cold, looking at her smile would make you feel warm. Her hair was in the color of the sun. Just looking at her made me feel warm despite the cold snow. To me, she has become somehow special.

I wanted to see her after that day I was captivated by her smile. I went to that busy street again to look for her. At least, this time I wanted to know her name. But I couldn't find her. No matter how many days I spent looking for her, I still couldn't find her.

I almost gave up hopes of looking her when I entered medical university in spring. There, I was assigned to a hospital for training. I entered the hospital grounds. The Sakura petals were flying all about in front of the hospital. It looked beautiful. Just then, I heard that familiar laughter again. I looked around and I saw her again. She was smiling and laughing with some of the children there. I stood there. Like my time had frozen just by looking at her.

"Are you the new trainee doctor?"

Someone asked me. This broke my thoughts at looking at her. I turned and saw a pink haired nurse. I looked at her and nodded. She gestured me to find the head doctor immediately for some urgent things. I looked back again at the girl and smiled before walking into the hospital.

The first patient I had from the head doctor was she. The girl who had captivated me with her smile as warm as the sun. I looked through her report and she was down with an illness. There was no cure for it. And she might lose her life within these few years. Darkness engulfed rounds me. Finally when I found her, she was about to go again. And this time, to a place where I could never find her. I walked towards her room and knocked. She replied to my knock and I entered. I smiled at her and she smiled back to me. I told her I was a trainee and in charge of taking care of her for the next few months.

She seemed to be happy to hear it. She complained that the doctors around were old and stingy. They wouldn't let her do this and that. She was getting angry with them. I laughed as she told me her experiences in the hospital.

Months went by, and I always looked forward in going to the hospital for training. Because she's there. She's there to make my day start with a smile.

However this day did not last long. I was asked to report back to school, and there, I've got a new offer of going to another hospital to for training. I had refused the offer and told her about it. All she did was smiled at me and shook her head. She said,

"Now you are on training. You're like a bird now, flying and flapping your wings. You should go. Your dream was to become a doctor right? Then that's more than a reason to go. You'd to see the world around you or else you could not become the best doctor round the world."

Hearing her words, I hesitated. She's now a bird in a cage, awaiting for her death. I'm a bird who could fly now for my dreams. I nodded my head. I decided to do it for myself as well as hers. I was soon assigned to a hospital, which was quite a distance away. I couldn't see her now everyday. But I lived my life to the fullest. I always remembered her smile that would cheer my day up.

Finally when the training was over at the hospital, it was winter season again. I headed towards the hospital she was in. I ran as fast as I could. I wanted to tell her my feelings. I wanted her to be my side forever. Finally, I had the courage to tell her. I ran as fast as I could.

"Cagalli!"

I called as I opened the door. But no one was there. The bed was neat. I thought that she would be in the garden with the children playing and quickly ran there. But no. She was not there. I could not hear her laughter again. I looked around the hospital. There was no sign of her.

"Dr. Zala?"

I turned and saw the pink haired nurse. I walked up to her and asked her,

"Lacus! Did you see Cagalli anywhere?"

She frowned. Her eyes were full of tears. I was shocked. What had happened? Did something happened to her?

"Cagalli…she's already free." Lacus coughed in tears. "She's free from the illness already, Dr. Zala…"

I was puzzled. She's free? Does that mean she had recovered?

"She's gone, Dr. Zala. She was received by the angels."

I was shocked. When I had the courage to tell her, she's gone?

I now still worked in the hospital she was previously in. she was gone but she had left a letter for me with Nurse Lacus. The letter tells me all her feelings, her angst, her fear, her happiness, her love and her smile that was for me. She was gone, but she still lives in my heart. I'll always looked up in the sky, thinking that she's there and looking at me. And I would always smile back to the sky, smiling to her.

"Dr. Zala, do you have a girlfriend?" a patient asked me. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, instead I have a wife." And I showed him my ring.

"What's her name?" the patient asked.

"Cagalli Yula Attha Zala."

The patient looked and smiled at me. I had went to her house and asked for her hand from her parents. Her parents were shocked at first that someone wanted to marry a dead person. They thought that I was crazy and sent me away. But I persevered. Soon, her parents were touched by my movement, agreed on it. I've decided that she and only she is the one I'll love eternity.

"That's a long name for her."

I nodded. "Yes, indeed. But she's the only one that I'll love with my heart." And then I looked out of the window into the sky, smiling at it as if she was there.

* * *

**_A/N: That's all! Remember to Review!_**

****

**_Hikaru1989_**


End file.
